


Feelings Will Last Forever

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Established Relationship, M/M, Threesome, baekhyun pleases and gets pleased, bh whines when they pay too much attention to it and not him, car phone sex, dog hybrid, everybody tops everybody bottom bc thats life and i wanna please my readers, kai wears a plug, mild master kink, oh angst and humor, sehun likes getting choked, sekai owns an eco friendly organic shop, very fluff very smut very domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: Sehun and Kai hybrid puppy’s arrives home late for dinner, filthy with dirt matted on his cheeks and crunchy autumn leaves poking out of his hair.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pls i just - i love sekaibaek & thinkin abt a hyperactive bbh rn. 
> 
> also this is a little less single character pov and more overall narration, as in, i haven’t written with multiple character thoughts at once in a long time!! smut is arranged this way with a lot of thought so pls do not be disappointed with what roles and positions they project. 
> 
> written in a night and day with proof reading already. i amaze myself with how dedicated i can be with long pwp. 
> 
> enjoy!

“Baby, did Baekhyun tell you about his whereabouts before he left?” Kai mutters with concern as he stares at the third plate he sets onto the dining table. 

Sehun scoops the appetizers and main dish onto he and Kai’s plate. Shrimp ceviche and pickled veggies go on the left before Sehun gives the both of them two Korean BBQ ribs.

He sighs, “No. I hope he’s okay. He’s never late for dinner.”

“And it’s his favorite.”

Kai caresses Sehun’s side, earning a gentle smile as a response. He then announces, “I’ve been needing to get him a phone.”

“We trust him, and he hates electronics. It’s why we never made it a priority. Don’t worry, Kai.”

The two sit and eat in a comfortable silence. Every now and then Kai would poke Sehun to get him to cheer up. They aren’t all that concerned with Baekhyun. He’s a beautiful, bright puppy. It’s a silent agreement — always had been — that they are terrified with those who want to lure in their beautiful, bright puppy. Sehun and Kai share a quick kiss before clearing up the table, but leaving Baekhyun’s plate in case he comes sooner. The leftovers go in the microwave for the meantime, because they know he’ll come soon.

“What are you going to be up to, now? Two hours before bed time, and no Baekhyun to take care of.” Sehun says softly, but there is a twinge of suggestion in his expression.

“Oh, I intended to catch up on more brainstorms for the shop. But…” Kai scoots the laptop off his lap and exchanges it for Sehun instead. 

Neither of them know who leans in first but before either of them could purse their lips and get a taste of each other, the door swings open wide. Cold air runs down their backs as they turn to spot their beloved puppy. Baekhyun looks awful. There’s dust on his nose and pieces of trees in his hair. 

Sehun thinks he sees a twig. 

Kai thinks he sees a worm. 

Baekhyun — he wriggles his head, shaking it all off at the welcoming mat. 

“I’m  _ hoooooome _ !” Baekhyun shouts with all the enthusiasm he could possibly muster up. He sure missed Sehun and Kai but he had a bit of business to cater to on his own, so seeing them later on in the day was very necessary. 

“Baek, what happened to you!” Sehun shrills as he hops off Kai’s lap. 

“Just a little bit of fun!” Baekhyun responds cheerfully as he pokes his tongue out. 

Kai comes from behind Sehun and presses a kiss to Baekhyun’s lips. He palms Baekhyun's puppy ears before trailing his fingers down to Baekhyun’s cheeks.

“Oh, boy,” Kai mutters as he thumbs the mud stain on Baekhyun’s cheekbone. “Now what’s this all about? Have you become passionate about football, or is this a drama show position you earned?”

“None of the above! Like I said, just a bit of fun!”

Sehun chuckles and it’s his turn to smother Baekhyun with a kiss. Though he doesn’t linger for too long because the scent of Baekhyun’s nature is getting to him. Baekhyun takes no offense and laughs at Sehun’s scrunched up nose. 

“Kai wanted to work on the shop, so I guess you and I have some cleaning up to do.” 

Baekhyun flinches. “Do I have to?”

“Gosh, not the puppy face! I’m out of here. If you need me I’ll be in our office.”

Kai kisses both Baekhyun and Sehun on the cheek before retreating to the other room on the first floor. When Sehun turns away from Kai and focuses all of his attention on Baekhyun, he spots the puppy face as well. 

“ _ Nope _ !” Sehun says with emphasis on popping the  _ p _ . “Not falling for it, buddy!”

“Sebongie, I don’t want a bath,” Baekhyun coos in his soft, sweet voice.

When he wants to bed either Sehun or Kai — or both of them at once — never fails to get what he wants with his charming, gentle voice and large, glossy puppy eyes. Just those two factors alone grant him the opportunity to get Kai to fuck him with Sehun sucking him off. Though, when there is a serious task at hand, Kai is usually a puddle of goo for Baekhyun. But Sehun, he isn’t like Kai at all when it comes to things needing to be done. 

Just like Baekhyun, Sehun has his own tactics as well. 

Sehun strides into the kitchen and opens a pantry cabinet that Baekhyun can’t reach, even if he used a chair. Sehun hops and manages to retrieve the bag easily. He hears Baekhyun’s footsteps so he shuts the cabinet hurriedly and hides the treat bag behind his back. 

“I missed you! Don’t you miss me?! Let’s play a board game. Snuggle and watch a movie? How about getting Kai to finger us both?” Baekhyun babbles on while prancing in circles. 

Sehun stills him with a single hand on his shoulder. “You need a thorough cleanse. You will not sit on our couch and receive cuddles like that. I refuse to, Baek.”

“I didn’t know my master was so mean!” Baekhyun whines. 

Sehun scoffs. “Hey I’m not mean! You’re just smelly. And the smell is getting to your head!”

“Kai will tell me I don’t have to shower in order for me to be coddled,” Baekhyun presses with his arms crossed.

It’s time to pull out the big kahunas. Sehun raises the bag of treats and dangles it between his fingers. 

“Yummy,” Sehun moans while scrutinizing Baekhyun’s reaction. 

“Y-yeah,” Baekhyun responds. 

Sehun sees the way his mouth waters, and how his tag wags instinctively. He shakes the bag a little more aggressively, allowing the colorful treats to shift in the bag, making a satisfying crunching sound.

“I usually like to give three or four to my sweet Baekie. He’s usually a clean pup. But today he got a bit filthy and refused to take a bath, none for him now. Sucks for him because I know that Chanyeol-pup across the street loves these.”

“No! They’re mine!” 

Baekhyun begins to reach for them but Sehun raises it higher above both their heads.

“You? But you’re filthy. Not my Baekie. I’d rather give them to my Baekhyun or even Chanyeol. You? You’re smelly and dirty.” Sehun knows these words don’t hurt his feelings, if they did, he wouldn’t keep going. But the only way for Baekhyun to shower is if he says these things to get into his head. 

“I’ll shower! Baekie will bathe if it means his masters will cuddle him and give him treats. Please give him another chance. Please!”

There it goes. These snacks are a miracle. 

“Only because you’ve begged so cutely, I’ll give you the whole bag. And perhaps a bone to chew. How’s that?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen and then he’s pulling Sehun up the stairs while he shouts, “Come on! Pick up those feet!”

“I’m trying, Baekhyun!” Sehun laughs as he stomps behind his hybrid puppy. 

Baekhyun’s tail stops wagging the moment they step in front of the master bedroom’s extended bathroom. Sehun closes the door behind them so Baekhyun doesn’t try to sneak away. He places the snacks in the medicine cabinet then fetches a towel from the linens closet. 

“Ready?”

“I dunno! I hate these types of baths. I just like when I get watered down real fast in the shower. I already do those three times a week. Isn’t that good enough?” Baekhyun argues in a whiny voice. 

“It’s not often that you get messy like this. Why? Why’d you come home so late… and so filthy?” 

“That’s a secret.” 

Sehun takes a deep breath before releasing it. He retrieves one treat then extends his hand for Baekhyun to take. Which he does right away, licking it off Sehun’s palm in one stripe. 

“One before the bath. You want more don’t you?” 

Baekhyun undresses immediately, throwing his clothes over his shoulders and hitting Sehun with his pants. Sehun flusters, spitting flocks of dirt off his tongue and brushing away any other substances that Baekhyun chucks to him. When he looks up, he spots Baekhyun sitting in the tub with his knees to his chest.

“Wait I need to turn on the water otherwise it’ll be too cold for you,” Sehun warns. 

“You could have done that earlier, buddy. Maybe while I was taking off my clothes?”

Sehun pouts. “Don’t get all bold on me. Who’s the one with the treats?”

“You are.” Baekhyun sighs and stands up, waiting for Sehun to turn on the water. His feet won’t be bothered that much. 

Kai comes into the bathroom suddenly and gives a pointed look. “You’re barely showering?”

“He was giving me a hard time,” Sehun says under breath while he adds bubble bath soap into the water. 

“Baekhyun.”

“What? I hate baths!” 

Kai adores the way Baekhyun is always so firm, and yet so whiny. Baekhyun is never afraid to take claim of what he wants, but he does have a sure wild way of doing so. He likes to pry but he also loves to please. It’s why Kai always tries his best to give his pup a middle balance. And something with the way Sehun tests the water with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows gives Kai an additional thought. 

“Would it feel better if Sehun bathes with you?”

“Uh?” Baekhyun isn’t sure. So he shrugs. “Maybe.”

Kai claps his hands gladly and gets a second towel that he throws onto the sink counter. 

“It’s settled. Sehun, take a bath with him.”

Sehun shivers. “But he’s… dirty.”

“Fine. How about I take a bath with you, baby?” 

Kai looks over to Baekhyun who’s curled to himself at the corner of their large bathroom. He opens his arms wide and Baekhyun shifts, attracting towards Kai and accepting the embrace. Lowly and playfully, Kai mutters, “Because Sehun is being a stern meanie right now, isn’t he?” 

“Maybe,” Baekhyun whispers, but even Sehun catches them. 

Sehun groans and palms his face before commenting, “Okay, okay, I will take a bath with him. Because if I don’t, you’ll both gang up on me and splash me.” 

“Good! I wanna wash both my babies,” Kai says happily. 

Kai goes into the medicine cabinet and takes a treat out but Sehun swats his hand. 

“I already gave him one.”

Sehun is about to undress until he notices Baekhyun eating the treat off the ground. Kai giggles and lifts Baekhyun up, planting him into the warm water. 

“What’s so good about those anyways?” Sehun scoffs. 

“You’re the one who buys it for him, babe.”

Steam rises, the bubble scent mixes in the air. Sehun takes a step in, opting to rest his back against the section of the water faucet so he can look at Baekhyun from across the tub. He’s so cute as he splashes the water. Though Sehun has to grab his wrist to prevent him from intaking the bubbles. 

“Can I eat a treat while I bathe then?”

Kai lets out a hearty laugh and tries to catch his breath to answer, “I don’t know about you but humans get cramps sometimes. They shouldn’t eat thirty minutes before exerting themselves.”

“Hm, well I run after I eat and it never hurts. Give me a snack, Kai.”

“Okay, okay.” Kai responds and gives him another. 

Making it clearly obvious that he’s bothered, Sehun dramatically sighs. Once both of his boys look at him, he mutters, “Well, what do I get?”

“What do you want?” Baekhyun asks in a sly tone, which ends up surprising Kai. But Kai gets what he’s implying so even he adds, “Yes, Sehun. What  _ do _ you want?” 

“Hey, I’m just taking a bath. If there’s anyone who should get something out of this,” Sehun leans forward into Baekhyun’s space and presses his lips against Baekhyun’s neck, “It should be our pup. We did worry and miss him because he didn’t come home. And even though he arrived filthy, he is obeying now.”

“You’re absolutely right,” Kai says with a grin. “Now settle down.” 

Sehun pulls away and reaches for a loofa to start scrubbing Baekhyun’s arms. He lathers up his chest, scrubbing more gently since there isn’t much dirt as compared to his arms that were exposed today from the warmth. As Sehun raises Baekhyun’s ankle into the air, Kai nudges his arm for the body wash.

“Baek, I’m going to clean the back of your ears.” Baekhyun’s doggy ears twitch in response. Kai has to clarify, “Human ears, Baekhyun.” 

Kai starts to soap Baekhyun’s hair and scratch behind both of his ears while Sehun finishes bubbling Baekhyun’s entire body. Baekhyun sits happily as the two of his masters take care of him. He makes bubble moustaches while Kai lathers Sehun’s body. Kai plants a kiss onto Sehun’s collarbone and Baekhyun needily whines, wanting one too. All Kai can do is make things right by kissing him as well. 

“That’s it, both of you out. Dry up.” 

As Sehun unclogs the drain, Kai gets off his kneeling position to grab the two towels. He gets a hold of Baekhyun first, ruffling his hair and slinging the towel over his shoulders. He gives him a spank and directs him into the bedroom with instructions to get dressed for bed. 

“Now you,” Kai says lowly. “I hear you’re being a bit strict today.”

“You know I’m never harsh with him. Just when he won’t bathe! It’s so tough. Almost frustrating.”

“I know, Sehun, but he’s just as human as he is a dog. As much as he’s our pet, he’s also our boyfriend. I think he shouldn’t get treated like a child, or an animal. And you can’t just keep calling him filthy. It isn’t nice.”

“He’s fine with it. He knows. We’ve talked about it. Of course I would talk about it with him. Both things.”

“And you’re just as good of a boy as he is. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re a pup, too.”

Kai has a big grin and a rapidly beating heart. He runs a towel over Sehun’s hair then drapes it over his shoulders before pulling him down for a kiss. His fingers grip Sehun’s hips a little more tighter and their lips only press together a bit more rough. Sehun moans in his mouth when Kai takes a handful of ass. 

Sehun seems to be pulling away too hurriedly, but Kai keeps chasing him. He feels Sehun’s hands on his chest pushing him away, and Kai’s heart pinches a little from the confusion by Sehun’s rejection. He flickers his eyes towards Sehun’s in hopes to catch any discomfort or sign that Kai has stepped boundaries. All he gets is Sehun nudging his chin in the direction behind Kai. 

“He’s sneaking for snacks!” Sehun shouts before running out of the bathroom. 

“The floor is wet! Please be careful. We don’t have carpet. You two know that, right?”

Kai lets out a shaky breath before smiling to himself. He slips his buttoned shirt over his head and lets his dress pants hang low. He removes his belt while walking into the bedroom where he spots his two boys rolling around on the bed with Sehun flinging the treats across the bedroom.

“Psst, Sehunnie, look at Kai,” Baekhyun says with blown eyes and his jaw hanging loosely. 

“Shit, I hate when he does that!” Sehun whines. “Go put a shirt on. Put that belt away.”

Kai plops onto the bed, getting in between Sehun and Baekhyun. Sehun is still nude, but Baekhyun has briefs on. It doesn’t stop Kai from pulling both of them into his arms and give them the greatest bear hug. He then forces Baekhyun in between the he and Sehun. They squeeze their pup in between their arms while he squirms, kicking his legs and whining that he can’t breath.

“Sehun mentioned something in the bath, didn’t he?” Kai asks suggestively. 

“He said I could have four treats,” Baekhyun responds. 

Sehun groans, “I said that before the bath.”

Kai plants Baekhyun deep into the mattress while he straddles Baekhyun’s hips. He grinds back against Baekhyun’s crotch, wanting to feel it harden beneath him as he asks, “What do you want tonight, baby?”

“I don’t know.”

Kai chuckles. “You always know what you want. How could you not right now?” Kai puts a finger on Baekhyun’s mouth when he sees him about to open them up. “And don’t mention those treats.”

“Want you to fuck me,” Baekhyun says underbreath. 

“I don’t think I caught that.”

“Well maybe if you’d get off of him, he’d be able to speak properly. I mean, you’re practically on his stomach knocking the air out of him.”

Kai turns to Sehun who’s laying on his side and cockily responds, “You jealous?”

“No!”

“Sehun is so bratty, too. Just as much as you are. It’s hilarious. He’s funny, isn’t he?” 

Baekhyun lets out a giggle. “Yeah, sometimes.” 

Kai gets off of Baekhyun and extends his arms out to help him. Both their knees are on the mattress as they hold hands with Sehun staring fondly. Baekhyun reaches out to hold Sehun’s hand as well. 

Kai just wants to take care of both of them.

Wherever Baekhyun was earlier today doesn’t matter. The way he came home dirty and refused a bath doesn’t matter. Sehun being irrational with Baekhyun doesn’t matter. All that matters is that the three of them are sharing such an intimate space with sweet regards and gentle touches.

“Can I try something tonight?” Baekhyun asks as he asks as he leans down and holds Sehun’s chin in between his fingers. 

Sehun nods slowly and Kai holds his gaze on Baekhyun. He thinks he knows what Baekhyun wants.  _ Almost _ .

“I heard Kai calling you a pup earlier.”

Sehun lets out a soft, “Oh.” He sits up and presses his lips to Baekhyun’s hand. “I’m sure he didn’t mean it. You’re our only pup. The best boy for us.”

“I’m not saying I didn’t like it.” Baekhyun shies away from Sehun’s hand and crawls over to Kai. 

Kai catches the way Baekhyun flickers his eyes towards the belt. He takes a hold of it and smirks because he and Baekhyun have always shared the same mind. They’re both filthy like this, in the way that Sehun would much like more than how Baekhyun was about an hour ago. 

“Wait, what are you guys looking at?” Sehun says nervously. “Gosh, you guys  _ are _ going to team up on me. I wasn’t even that harsh today!”

“No, no. It’s not as bad as you think. It’s sexy actually.” Kai looks to Baekhyun and adds, “Isn’t it, pup?”

Baekhyun reaches for the belt and gives it to Kai who lays it flat onto the bed. Baekhyun and Kai share a look full of lust then bring their focus back to Sehun. 

“Can we?”

Sehun nods, even if he doesn’t know what they are up to. He trusts them.

Baekhyun lies Sehun down onto the bed, making sure the belt stays beneath his neck. Kai pulls one end of the belt and gets it through the clasp until the leather is wrapped around his neck. It’s not supposed to hurt that much unless they’re tugging it from behind. He tests it anyways, pulls Sehun up from it and catches Sehun wincing. Baekhyun claws at Sehun’s neck, examining the way it wraps around his neck so tight, red blossoming around it. Kai loosens it when Baekhyun pulls away.

“A pup, huh?” Baekhyun grins. 

“You’re evil! I swear you hate me sometimes.”

Baekhyun pouts and curls himself into Sehun’s chest. “No, I love you, love you so much.” 

“I have two pups,” Kai says while pulling onto Sehun’s makeshift leash. 

Sehun moans when Kai pulls particularly rough. It sends a sensational bolt straight to all three of their cocks. Sehun clears his throat while Baekhyun and Kai stare at him in awe. 

Kai never thought this could be so sexy. He would have done this to Baekhyun months ago when they first all slept together. He admits though, maybe Sehun makes it sexier. Because, while Baekhyun is all puppy-like, bubbly and cheerful all the time, he’s very, very assertive and charming. He takes and claims, like Sehun and Kai had always known before. He wouldn’t want this. Or maybe he’d like it too much. Sehun has a strong personality and will state as he feels, but he just needs a little more love, a little more care behind it all. To restrict him like this blows Jongin’s mind. 

“I want to fuck him,” Baekhyun says boldly and certain, already trailing his hand down Sehun’s stomach and curling fingers around his clothed cock. 

Kai tsks as he pulls his hand away from Sehun and brings it onto his chest. He mutters huskily, “I thought you wanted me to fuck you, babe?”

“I do.”

“Greedy, puppy.”

Baekhyun makes grabby hands. “Please.”

“Fuck. Yeah, alright.” Kai shoves Baekhyun down on the bed next to Sehun. He gets in between the two and wraps his fingers around Baekhyun’s neck, demanding him to give all of his attention to Kai. “Wanna fuck you, too. Wanna watch you take our Hunnie’s breath away while you fuck him.”

Kai instructs Baekhyun and Sehun to remain still while he crawls off the bed to collect the lubricant. Meanwhile he’s away, Baekhyun rolls over onto Sehun’s and buries his face into the crook of Sehun’s neck and ruts against his thigh.

Sehun hums. “You don’t actually think I’m too harsh, do you?”

Baekhyun shakes his head and slows his hips. “No, of course not. But Kai lets me do what I want when you aren’t being fair. You know that.”

Sehun grumbles and shoves Baekhyun off him. “You’re evil. I knew it.” 

It’s Sehun’s turn to roll onto Baekhyun. He slots his legs in between Baekhyun’s and hooks a finger around his waistband to slip his briefs down. He immediately fists Baekhyun’s cock, motivated to get it painfully hard with just his hands. He leans down and attaches their lips while strokes his cock. Baekhyun reciprocates the kiss and Sehun swallows all his lets breathy moans whenever he manages to get his thumb grazing at the tip of Baekhyun’s cock.

“Started without me? Didn’t I say to stay put?”

Baekhyun and Sehun separate right away and gather at the edge of the bed. Kai’s fingers run through Baekhyun’s damp hair then he shifts to Sehun, grinning at him before tugging the belt. Sehun winces and shudders once again. 

“Can I?” Baekhyun asks, rather to Kai than Sehun.

Kai nods but flickers his gaze to Sehun. Sehun grabs Baekhyun’s wrist and places his hand onto his neck. Baekhyun gives it a gentle tug. It’s not enough for Sehun so he urges him to pull harder. Baekhyun musters up the courage and retracts his arm. He ends up pulling so hard that Sehun lunges forward into it, feeling pain around his neck though it’s more towards the back than actually taking any air away from him.

“Oops, sorry, master,” Baekhyun says with an innocent giggle. 

It’s known amongst all of them that Sehun and Baekhyun have the most absurd love-hate relationship. They fight each other in petty arguments because they’re both such tempered brats. They bite each other and scratch each other to show their affection. They always want Kai’s attention, but can also only seek for each other at many times. They love each other so much that they hate each other. And yet, Sehun knows how to make Baekhyun happy. As for Baekhyun, he likes to get what he wants from Sehun.

Kai knows Baekhyun is only doing this to rile Sehun up — from since he initiated the belt, to now where Baekhyun is only acting like he doesn’t know how to control the force. Kai doesn’t make any statement out of it, just really ready to get things started.

“On your stomachs, both of you,” Kai commands, already warming up the bottle of lube in between his hands.

Sehun and Baekhyun turn onto their stomachs with their legs dangling off the bed. While he will miss the way the two hold hands, Kai decides he doesn’t like the position, so he helps them up onto their fours. 

“Don’t think I didn’t hear what Baekhyun wanted earlier.”

“What… did he want?” Sehun asks over his shoulder. 

“You,” Kai spanks Sehun’s asscheek then caresses it gently, “Need to listen to you pup more often.” He presses a dry finger against Baekhyun’s rim. “You tell him what you wanted from me, to do to both of you.”

Baekhyun whimpers in discomfort, not appreciating Kai’s dry digit as it makes his hole chafe. He doesn’t squirm because it’ll be useless. Kai will either finger him dry or put a leash around him as well. He’ll have to beg until he’s crying in order for Kai to go easy on him. 

“What’s that, Baekhyun?”

“I wanted you to finger us both,” Baekhyun confesses. Kai removes his finger and pats his butt sweetly. “At the same time.”

Kai knows it’s a way better idea to finger either of them, probably work on Baekhyun while he opens up Sehun, but he’s not opposed to  _ this _ . He wants to see both of them lose it under his hands. He wants to see them squirm and whine and beg for more because of his fingers. It’s been a while since all three of them have slept together like this, so he’s eager to see Baekhyun and Sehun in such a needy, wrecked state.

Baekhyun wonders who’s going to get it first. His hole is clenching for Kai’s touch. 

Sehun anticipates Kai’s touch, too. All he has is a sting from the sharp slap.

It takes a minute for Kai to lather up all his fingers — it being difficult because he’s never had to do something like this before. It’s messy and awkward. But he wants to open them up together so he’ll deal with the hassle.

Kai never neglects either of them, it’s why they love it when he takes control. Otherwise they know that Baekhyun will go a little too hard on Sehun, or Baekhyun will want a little more of Kai. As for Sehun, he says he’ll take anything, he says that he’s always fine with anything they do. But Kai would never let Sehun feel an ounce of jealousy or exclusion.

Fingers slick, and cock half hard, Kai averts his eyes between Baekhyun and Sehun constantly. He slips in a single digit and watches the way Sehun’s body loosens, body caving into the mattress. He glances to Baekhyun who already pushes against his finger. Kai can’t spank them, nor can he grip their waists to stop them from making too much movements.

“Kai, please,” Baekhyun whines while continuing to push back. 

“Want you two in the same pace. Only when Sehun’s ready will I add another.” 

Baekhyun frowns but he understands. Last night when Kai and Sehun were staying behind late to work at the shop, Baekhyun opened himself up with one of the toys while stroking himself to one of Sehun and Kai’s mature videos. He gets why he’s a little more loose than Sehun but he kinda hopes Sehun toughens up so they can both get deep fingers and cock.

As if he’s reading Baekhyun’s mind, Sehun says, “I’ll take it.”

“Sure?” Baekhyun asks quietly. 

Sehun scoots closer to Baekhyun and intertwines their fingers again. Within seconds the both of them moan at the feeling of two fingers pressing against their hole before they sink in. Baekhyun is thrumming with anticipation meanwhile Sehun breathes heavily. Baekhyun has to let go of their fingers and raise his hand to run his fingers through Sehun’s hair reassuringly. 

Kai is an expert when it comes to fingering, especially when it comes to Baekhyun and Sehun. He knows how to properly tear them apart piece by piece, breaking them down until they’re wailing and shaking beneath him. He’s done it with Sehun for nearly a decade, and with Baekhyun for some months now. He’s learned what makes them curl their toes and what makes them scream from their diaphragm.

He opens them up leisurely, digits just working themselves in to loosen them up. He likes hearing Baekhyun whine and likes seeing Sehun so comfortable. He doesn’t intend to start whisking them off their feet until he can add a third finger.

And when he does it, he gives no warning. He spread his fingers, scissoring them in a hurried pace. He crooks them even while it may be hard to do it at the same time. He admits his arms are slightly sore from keeping them both up in this position, but he feeds off the sweet sounds that both Baekhyun and Sehun emit.

Kai pulls away when it gets too much. He knows when they’re on the verge of coming. He knows Sehun easily. Baekhyun, not so much. He knows how Sehun’s body works when it wants to come. He knows that Baekhyun just comes easily. Either way, they’re almost close and Kai won’t give them the satisfaction.

And yet, Kai wants to do something else. He mutters it into Sehun’s ear briefly.

Baekhyun is about to whine from the lack of attention until he feels a wet sensation prodding against his hole. He turns to Sehun, spotting him with a grin. Sehun sits up and gives Baekhyun’s cheek a firm pat. He lets Kai take him with his mouth. He feels Kai’s tongue skillfully wander along the expanse as another finger participates, shoving it’s way down his hole so suddenly. He arches his back and nearly cries out loud, but his mouth goes stuffed with Sehun’s cock. 

“Take it, baby,” Kai comments when he pulls off. 

When Baekhyun hums around Sehun’s cock, Kai’s attention is back on Baekhyun’s ass. He slips two digits into his hole and licks around his fingers. Baekhyun urges himself not to move too much because now he’s under the power of not only one, but two. 

Though, who says he can’t take a little roughness? 

Baekhyun grows determined and needier, reaching a hand around Sehun and digging his fingers into the meat of ass. He squeezes firmly and earns a hiss from Sehun. He bobs his head while slapping Sehun’s ass. Sehun doesn’t press on as Baekhyun had hoped. A sudden reminder, in the form of a black leather belt dangles against his face. Baekhyun pulls on it. Now as Baekhyun anticipated, he earns a harsh thrust to the back of his throat. Sehun pulsates in Baekhyun’s mouth the same time Kai’s fingers press against his bundle of nerves. All Baekhyun can do is moan around Sehun. Sehun moans in return and pulls Baekhyun by the hair, forcing himself deeper into Baekhyun’s throat.

“That’s enough,” Kai says. While he admires them both, he doesn’t know how much longer he can watch them two and please them both without getting anything in return. 

Sehun sits on his haunches obediently while Baekhyun rolls into his stomach. Kai discards his pants and the two gulp at the hardness that slaps against his lower stomach. While Sehun is bigger, and Baekhyun is just somewhat  _ cuter _ , Kai is thicker and knows how to maneuver his hips better. Baekhyun and Sehun have easily decided that they always crave Kai’s cock the most. Kai is thankful to be in the position he is in, loving that they all can give and take with their different sizes and girths.

Their king size mattress accommodates all of them. Even when things get frantic and messy, nobody falls off. Even when Kai is shoving Baekhyun to the edge of the bed kissing him with all his might. Kai sucks and sucks, chasing for the taste of Sehun’s cock. Sehun presses his lips against Baekhyun’s neck, nibbling at the sensitive skin beneath his ear. He scratches his puppy ones too and gives his tail a gentle graze. Kai feels around for Sehun, thumbing at his nipples until he earns a sweet whimper from him. 

Kai lets go and adjusts their positions with Sehun onto his back and Baekhyun settling in between his legs. Kai caresses Baekhyun’s back before handing him the bottle of lube. He looks around the bedroom for a moment as he waits for Baekhyun to finish up prepping his cock. 

The dim light from the hallway and bathroom are enough to give them something to work with. Kai loves fucking with the lights on but Sehun hates it. Frankly, Baekhyun doesn’t mind either. So with the dimness, it’s perfect.

Sehun watches the way Baekhyun fumbles with the lid, hands shaking a bit. 

“You alright?” 

“I can’t get it open.” 

Sehun takes it from his hand and squeezes a decent amount around Baekhyun’s cock, lathering it up with his own fingers. He tosses it over Baekhyun’s shoulder, accidentally hitting Kai in the face. 

“Ow,” Kai wails and holds his cheek. “Fuck, ow!”

There’s a bead of blood at the side of his lip, causing Sehun to feel immediately sympathetic and guilty. He gets up with an arm around Baekhyun’s waist and apologizes, “I’m so sorry, Kai! Which part hurt you?”

“I think it was the cap’s bendy part. It’s okay. Don’t worry,” Kai says it wholeheartedly with a chuckle and Sehun believes him. 

“Yeah, don’t worry,” Baekhyun says sweetly. 

What they don’t expect from Baekhyun is the way he moves Sehun’s legs and turns around. He plants his palms on Kai’s jaw and leans forward, licking Kai’s face free of blood. He laps his tongue against the tiny wound a few more times before giving it a gentle peck.

“Alright?”

Shakily, Kai responds with, “Yep.”

Kai retrieves the bottle of lube from besides his ankle and lathers up his cock for Baekhyun. He wipes his fingers against the bed, only cringing slightly, and places his hands on Baekhyun’s hips. He badly wants to pull Baekhyun’s tail but he genuinely does not remember if it’s a thing he likes or a thing Baekhyun warned him not to do. Sehu knows best so he’ll have to ask another time. 

“Baek goes first. I’ll get in after.”

“It’s like we’re throwing a surprise party,” Baekhyun squeals. 

Sehun and Kai both hum in response, both finding it fond and also plain stupid. 

The bed shifts when Baekhyun slowly sinks into Sehun. He witnesses the way Sehun’s eyebrows furrow instantly and the way his mouth parts slowly. It’s such a sight to drink up, Baekhyun is happy to be in this position. He starts picking up his pace, bottoming out every now and then. Sehun’s hands reach for his, so Baekhyun spreads Sehun’s legs further and adjusts his knees so he can lace both their fingers together. 

Kai from behind them feels his heart warm at the sight, but also feels his cock burning up with the lack of sensation. He patiently waits for Baekhyun to still his hips so he can slip in. It takes a few minutes for Baekhyun to experiment with Sehun’s comfort before he’s begging for Kai to join them.

From over Baekhyun’s shoulders, Kai looks to Sehun to see him giving a thumbs up. With the consent from both, Kai presses his tip against Baekhyun’s rim teasingly before slotting himself into Baekhyun all at once. He’s the perfect tight little fit for Kai, feeling so good around him. He can’t help but begin moving his hips aggressively. He lets Baekhyun take his cock without adjustment because he knows he doesn’t need any. He fucks him so deep that he shakes Baekhyun’s entire body, shoving him deeper into Sehun. It’s a domino effect this way, causing Kai to go delirious. He wonders what Baekhyun is feeling, to have his cock swallowed whole but his ass swallowing it all, too. 

So he asks, “How’s it feel, baby? Giving and taking from both your masters. You’ve probably fantasized about this since you met us. How’s it feel, pup?”

“So good,” Baekhyun moans.

“So good, what?” Kai mutters while he wraps an arm around Baekhyun’s body, pulling Baekhyun’s attention towards him. 

“ _ Master _ ,” he breaths out while fucking back against Kai. “So fucking good,  _ master _ .”

The sensation is too good. Baekhyun’s thighs are quaking way too early on. He feels the head of his cock press right into Sehun’s sweet spot while Kai rams deep inside of him with his vigorous, shallow thrusts. The hands on his waist tighten rougher and rougher with every movement. His knees slip and he lands deeper into Sehun, earning a whimper from him and burning scratches down his back. He feels the emptiness for a second until he’s being filled up again. He doesn’t even have to move because Kai fucks him enough to fuck Sehun.

“Kai, Baekhyun,” Sehun wails. He pulls at his own belt and gives the end to Baekhyun. “Fuck. Please.”

Honestly, Baekhyun didn’t think Sehun would like it that much because he’s got a bit of an ego. As for Kai’s thoughts, Sehun is not fond of degrading, so he was skeptical, but he is reminded that Sehun loves asphyxiation.

The sound of Kai’s palm swatting against Baekhyun’s ass in numerous spanks resonates through their massive bedroom. Kai urges Baekhyun to give it a tug while he straightens Baekhyun’s posture slightly and massages the burning red streaks.

“Do it, pup.”

Sehun’s chest is constricting and collapsing, inside him feels like large waves hitting his rib cage. It feels so good feeling the air being taken away from him. Baekhyun only pulls tighter and harder, causing Sehun to fists the sheets and chuck his head back. There’s so much adrenaline he feels when it becomes hard to breath while his prostate gets relentlessly abused. He even gets to take in how  _ his _ Baekhyun looks above him. The way he looks while he’s fucking deep in Sehun but receiving it so hard, furrowed eyebrows and rosy cheeks. It’s unbelievably sexy and mesmerizing.

Kai has seen this expression on Sehun countless times but Baekhyun doesn’t get to see it often. He’s seen his master blissed out, but not like  _ this _ . It does something to him as he thrusts forward and rocks back repetitiously. 

“How do I feel master? Taking my cock so good. Taking your pup so good. Love the way your boyfriend fucks me? Fucks me because I’m his,” Baekhyun falls forward and cries when Kai sends him a harsh thrust. “You’re mine, too, Master. And I’m yours.”

Kai grins to himself in victory with Baekhyun’s words. He wouldn’t let anyone feel neglected. And he promises that.

Baekhyun clenches around Kai’s cock and that’s how Kai knows Baekhyun is close. His hips don’t move as swiftly and consistently anymore. He starts quivering. Kai pulls out and encourages Baekhyun to fuck Sehun. He does so right away. 

The bed shakes harder than earlier, headboard banging against the wall, and the creaks almost become unbearable. The way their skin slaps against each other and their synchronized moans are downright raunchy, and yet seems like a sweet melody. Sehun wraps his legs around Baekhyun’s waist and pulls him down, continuing to tear the wounds open on Baekhyun’s back. 

Kai fluffs some pillows and places it behind Sehun’s neck to raise him into a comfortable position to take Kai’s cock. He thrusts into Sehun’s mouth, shamelessly balls deep. Sehun gulps before hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head. They work in tandem, Kai fucking forward the same time Sehun moves his head. Sehun pulls off and brings his hand to Kai’s length where he sucks the tip and strokes with greed as he feels Baekhyun throb inside him.

“I’m close, Kai, Sehun. Close.” 

Sehun takes initiative to get Baekhyun to pull out before he kneels at the edge of the bed and takes Baekhyun’s cock in his mouth. He is the more skillful one when it comes to blowjobs, no wonder he offers himself to them when they’re on the verge of release. 

“Kai, finish inside me, please,” Sehun mewls and looks over his shoulder. 

Kai understands right away and pumps himself while getting behind Sehun. He doesn’t hesitate to sink into Sehun, admiring the way he swallows Kai’s cock entirely. He’s so hypnotized with the way Sehun’s fat ass takes him in a different way than Baekhyun’s pretty one. He gives it a rough spank before raising a single leg in a way that makes Sehun cry. He swears Sehun almost bites Baekhyun’s dick with the way he whimpers.

Baekhyun is coming first with curses, caressing Sehun’s cheeks as he comes off his high. Sehun is spewing a stream of incoherent things when Kai fucks him so hard that he drops into the mattress. Kai pulls on the belt with force, watching Sehun’s neck turn red before he hears a silent moan, and that signals Sehun coming untouched. Baekhyun is already by his side, peering through his lashes waiting for Kai’s come. He pumps himself at lightning speed before shooting his load in Baekhyun’s mouth, though a little lands by his eyes and on his puppy ears. 

Sehun gets up and before Kai could say anything, he’s already heading into the bathroom. When Kai thinks he’s back with damp towelettes, he actually comes back with the bag of snacks. Baekhyun’s eyes widen and his tail wags much more rapidly than when they were all having sex. Kai frowns but it easily perks into a smile when he watches Sehun stroke his hair while feeding him treats. Kai leaves to get them all cleaned up properly.

Baekhyun munches on the goodness. He doesn’t know what makes them so stellar. Maybe it’s the way he’s deprived of them so they just feel so right. Maybe it’s the way that Sehun gives these to him so it makes it extra special. He loves them so much. He lets Sehun feed him another while he undoes the leather belt around his neck. 

“Okay, clean up time or else you’ll both go for another bath,” Kai announced while flagging a damp towel in front of them.

Baekhyun and Sehun lay on their backs while Kai cleans them free of cum, sweat, and lube. He gets a different rag to wipe their faces, careful to be gentle around the eyes. He chucks it somewhere in the corner of the bedroom, the same spot Sehun rolled up the dirty sheets. Kai hands each of them a fresh pair of sleeping shorts then gets a new comforter. With the help of Baekhyun and Sehun, they manage to fit it over the bed easily. 

“Ugh I’m so worn out!” Sehun whines while he plops onto the mattress, belly first. He hisses briefly before Kai settles near him and begins massaging his lower back.

Baekhyun smiles so hard his cheeks hurt. He lays to Sehun’s other side instead of Kai’s and rubs at his back as well while he says, “Thank you for today, masters. Thank you Sehun for giving me a food bath and treats. I’ll be better about bathing, I promise.”

“My pleasure,” Sehun mumbles tiresomely. 

“It really is,” Baekhyun hums.

Kai lays two blankets down before hovering by Baekhyun and Sehun. It’s time for their nightly routine, a tradition. He announces, “Come on, paper-scissor-rock for who gets the middle.” 

Baekhyun wins easily because for some reason Kai and Sehun always choose rock as if their fists never made a decision. 

They huddle up together in the center of the bed. Kai’s legs tangle with Baekhyun’s legs, but Sehun and Baekhyun tangle arms. Kai gets to have Baekhyun’s butt pressed against him but Sehun gets the warmth of Baekhyun’s arms around him. 

Kai is so exhausted, he finds himself dozing off, only recalling himself faintly muttering, “I love you,” to the both of them. Together they respond, “Love you, Kai.”

Sehun pulls Baekhyun closer to him but Baekhyun forced himself to remain in the middle. He still gives his full, undivided attention, cupping Sehun’s cheek in the darkness but the moonlight still shines through.

“You said you had a secret,” Sehun whispers into Baekhyun’s ear quietly to prevent Kai from waking.

“Both of you will find out one day.”

Baekhyun’s stomach suddenly growls and Sehun frowns, realizing that he missed out on dinner. 

Sehun uses his phone flashlight to navigate the way out of the bedroom. In the kitchen he microwaves some of the ribs and rice. He plates only a scoop of the sides because he knows how Baekhyun could be a little picky about the sourness. Some additional treats are crunched up and sprinkled onto it to ease the flavor, and to make sure Baekhyun eats the vegetables. He takes the food out of the microwave and hides a chew bone beneath the plate as he carries it up the stairs.

Baekhyun heard Sehun coming up so he carefully escapes Kai’s hold and walks into the loft where he turns on the small lamp. He smiles happily when he sees Sehun with a warm plate of food. He takes in the way Sehun has a faint mark around his neck and wonders how he’ll get to work. He wants to kiss it better before he eats. 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun mumbles while reaching out for the plate. 

Something drops and Baekhyun doesn’t care to look, opting to set aside the bowl on the side table. Sehun is thankful Baekhyun didn’t see the treat because that is his desert after he finishes all his food. And sometimes he has a hard time falling asleep right away so he’ll need something to chew before it tires him out. 

“Aren’t you going to eat up?” Sehun asks with his head tilted sideways. 

Aw, he really does look like a cute pup, Baekhyun thinks. He positions himself onto Sehun’s lap and pushes him further into the couch. His lips find their way on the sensitive flesh. Sehun whimpers when Baekhyun takes a particular hard bite down the side of his Adam’s apple with his sharp canine teeth. Baekhyun soothes it with his tongue, pressing down hard as he laps it for a few seconds. He continues to kiss down Sehun’s neck and starts making gradual movements with his hips.

“Baekhyun, it’s late and your food will get cold,” Sehun says with strain. 

“It’s only ten,” Baekhyun responds with an innocent grin. 

“Yeah, but—“ 

Baekhyun cuts off Sehun with a kiss, a more heated and needy kiss compared to earlier. He and Kai kissed frantically but he thinks he lacked that with Sehun earlier. Baekhyun rolls his hips while dominating Sehun in the kiss, wandering his tongue in all the ways that makes Sehun squirm beneath him. Sehun’s hands are on his waist begging for Baekhyun to quicken his pace, and eventually they go beneath his waistband and spread his asscheeks.

Sehun feels Baekhyun raise his hips and fondle with his cock. He doesn’t expect Baekhyun to lick a fat stripe of his palm then take Sehun’s cock out of his shorts. He slips off his own pants easily and awfully eagerly. Sehun gasps when Baekhyun strokes him a few times with his wet hand before casually sinking down. It must burn a little for Baekhyun because while he’s still open, he’s taking Sehun practically dry.

“That is massive, why did I just do that,” Baekhyun grunts as he starts to raise his hips up and down.

Sehun frowns and cups Baekhyun’s cheeks. “Hey, hey. Are you okay? We don’t have to. Or I’ll go get lube if you want.”

Baekhyun shakes his head and starts pressing his hands down Sehun’s shoulder for leverage while he makes figure eights to tolerate the slight chafing. He hides his face into Sehun’s neck and thinks about the pretty shade and how it could be covered up tomorrow in order to distract him from the burn. He thinks about all the vibrant colored turtlenecks Sehun has. Baekhyun personally loves when he wears oversized knits. Maybe he’ll wear the bright orange one that makes him look like a tangerine. 

Sehun witnesses Baekhyun’s pain and attempts of distraction. It hurts him this way to see that but he knows how determined Baekhyun is. Maybe he’s dumb for trying to take Sehun like this but he can’t be blamed. All Sehun can do is get his fingers wet and pump Baekhyun to ease him from thinking about the pain in his ass. Sehun cackles because of the thought, gaining Baekhyun’s attention.

“Is my pain funny to you?” Baekhyun seethes, but it’s all play and no bite.

“No, I just thought of a joke.”

“Huh,” Baekhyun mumbles. “Do tell me. I’ll be the judge of that.”

Sehun decreases the motion of his hand around Baekhyun’s cock while he adds, “It’s not a joke. It was word play.”

“Well, share it!” Baekhyun says while he raises his hips high, tip getting caught at the rim, just to sink down harshly. 

Sehun groans and responds, “I’m a pain in your ass. Like literally right now. If you thought taking a bath was bad! Ha! Oh my—  _ fuck _ .”

“Shut up.” Baekhyun repeats his movement that gets Sehun reducing to a whine. “It doesn’t even hurt anymore. I’ll prove it.”

Baekhyun rides him frantically. His knees ache and itch from the couch cushion but it isn’t a problem because he gets to sink down his master’s fat cock. He takes it easier now because he has a motive, and that is to prove Sehun wrong. He loves when he frustrates Sehun, putting him in place. Sometimes Sehun seems to think he’s better than Baekhyun but Baekhyun doesn’t mind it, he takes it and uses it to his advantage. If Sehun thinks he’s just some filthy pup sometimes, Baekhyun likes to prove it. He gives Sehun something to commit to. 

“Baek,” Sehun moans when Baekhyun’s sinks down onto Sehun’s cock with the fiercest thrusts. His hips don’t stutter, his movements are sharp and consistent. Sehun’s going mad. He wraps his arms around Baekhyun and tries to thrust up but the couch seat isn’t long enough to handle his long limbs. He slouches and drops his feet to the ground, piercing immediate sharp thrusts into Baekhyun, causing him to scream and force his jaw up, and head back. 

“Master, so good, master. Spreading me open so good. You’re too good to me.”

Baekhyun reaches in between their bodies and rubs at Sehun’s perky nipples. They’re so pretty and pink, he wants to latch his mouth onto it and graze them with his bottom teeth. But with the position they’re in, he can’t. Regardless, Baekhyun still presses them down firmly with the pad of his thumb. It makes Sehun fuck up into him faster and harder.

“Master, come for me, please. Make a mess out of me. I know you can do it,” Baekhyun coos into Sehun’s ear, sultry and hot.

Sehun’s nipples are awfully sensitive. He feels his cock pulsating inside Baekhyun and he could come any second. But he needs one more push, just like earlier. Needs something. He reaches for Baekhyun’s hand and plants it on his neck. He places Baekhyun’s thumb in the correct spot then nods. Baekhyun on the other hand bites his lips with worry. He mutters, “Are you sure?” 

When Sehun shakes his head frantically, Baekhyun presses his thumb against Sehun’s neck, just below his adam’s apple and right above his collar bone structure. Sehun’s hips are drilling into him sloppily and both their legs are quivering together. Baekhyun’s heaving while his stomach clenches with a hot sensation. He reaches for his cock and pumps himself rapidly while he stares at Sehun’s expression to detect anything off. And because everything is safe for now and he’s so fucking good looking like this, Baekhyun presses harder. Baekhyun becomes closer and closer with how Sehun’s lips are parted and his eyes and nose are scrunched up sensually. His breathing is uneven and struggling, and just when Baekhyun wants to let go, he feels Sehun’s hot come fill him up while he harshly pulls at his tail. He finishes himself off, crying out, “Master,  _ master _ , yes so good for me.”

Their bodies are matted with sweat and the smell of food and cum make a nasty smell. Kai frowns at the two who are panting tiresomely on each other. He saunters towards them and trails a finger down Sehun’s stomach before sticking it into Baekhyun’s mouth. He lifts Baekhyun up and carefully sets him down onto the couch besides Sehun and swirls the come from Baekhyun’s hole to feed to Sehun, shoving his finger down Sehun’s throat and making him gag.

“Fucking filthy,” Kai states underbreath. “There is a full plate of food and yet you choose to do… what?”

Kai is not mad, or feeling left out. He—

“Sorry, master,” Baekhyun says quietly.

“I don’t mind. But you,” Kai points to Sehun and gives him a stern expression, “How could you fuck him if he was about to eat the dinner he missed out on?”

“But Kai…” Sehun rasps out. 

Kai shakes his head and looks away from him while instruction, “Get inside and clean up.”

When the door slams harshly, Baekhyun flinches. Kai spots Baekhyun curling into himself with his ears hanging low. He gets a tissue from the coffee table and wipes off Sehun’s come from his hole and his own from his stomach. He uses another to remove the sweat from his forehead then slips Baekhyun’s shorts on for him. 

There’s an unfitting silence when Kai tries to give Baekhyun his food. He sits there and waits for Baekhyun to take it, but he just won’t.

“Baekhyun?”

“You know, I initiated it. You don’t have to be mad at Sehunnie. You never have to be mad at him  _ at all _ . You’re always mad at him these days.”

“I’m not… mad at him.”

“Maybe not mad, but disappointed.” Baekhyun sighs and plants his head on Kai’s lap. “I know that I’m a lot to handle and it frustrates Sehun sometimes. But you don’t have to get upset when you think Sehun isn’t handling me correctly. I may be a dog hybrid, but I’m twenty one. I whine to you about him, but don’t you know that’s just how I am? If something was serious, I would speak up, to both of you.

Dejectedly, Kai sighs, “Is that so?”

“Sehun is a meanie. But I don’t entirely mean it. His heart is in the right place. I know he is not trying to hurt my feelings, ever. He’s not like that. You know we have a weird relationship. It’s different from us two. And I know you and Sehun are different, too. We handle things differently. I thought we talked about it before when you thought Sehun made me cry. He didn’t in the way you thought he did. So, stop insisting Sehun’s intentions are bad.”

Kai feels an ache in his chest. He leans down and pecks Baekhyun before raising him off his lap. If Baekhyun says so, he’ll believe him. The three of them are all about trust and commitment. Maybe he needs to read both of them better. 

“Still going to eat?”

“I will but first… I know something’s wrong.”

Kai frowns. “What’s wrong?”

Baekhyun takes his hand and walks towards the bedroom door where they open it slowly. As suspected by Baekhyun, the two spot Sehun in the corner of the bedroom with his knees to his chest, crying silently.

“Sehun,” Kai whispers sadly. 

Baekhyun pushes Kai into Sehun’s direction and forces Sehun off the ground. He presses them close together with both hands, smushing their chests together. His tail wraps around Kai and Sehun’s legs as he states, “Now make up. Then, kissy kissy, make out!”

“Kai,” Sehun whispers and Kai feels the pain resonating from it.

“I don’t mean to make you out as a monster, Sehun. And I don’t try to baby one more than the other. I’m sorry I tend to think you belittle Baekhyun. I know that’s now what you mean to do. And I accused you, I’m so sorry for that.” 

Sehun nods. “I forgive you.” He drops his head against Kai’s shoulder, letting out sniffles. “I’m not a  _ meanie _ .”

Baekhyun purses his lips out. “No you’re not. You’re my sweet, generous master. Sometimes mean, but definitely not a meanie.”

Kai pulls away to look at Baekhyun. He laughs before swatting him on the arm. Sehun does the same, forming a small fit of giggles before pulling Baekhyun’s tail. He lets out a relieved howl at that and Kai’s eyes widen. 

“So, you’re into tail pulling?”

Baekhyun’s eyes are closed as the corner of his lips curve. He hums, “Mhhmmm…” 

Kai gives it a tug and Baekhyun hums again. He pulls harder this time and Baekhyun’s sharp teeth retract naturally and he threatens to bite Kai.

“Sorry! Whoops!” Wait. “So have you two ever fucked and he pulled too hard that you’ve done…  _ that _ ?”

Sehun is the one to answer with, “Where do you think that scar on my left shoulder blade came from?”

Kai releases a breathy, “Oh fuck.”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “I know that tone and we are not going for another round. I’m so spent out! I have been since the first round.”

“You just sat there earlier! You didn’t do a single thing,” Baekhyun retorts.

“Hm, you two should eat! Eat up and I’ll just find myself in the restroom!”

“Don’t listen to what Sehun says, I could help, you know,” Baekhyun says while immediately cupping Kai’s semi-hard.

“No, no. Please. I need you to eat dinner.” 

“But  _ master _ .”

“Go microwave your dinner and eat up.” Kai flickers his gaze to Sehun. “Wipe up your little boogies and meet him downstairs won’t you?”

Baekhyun huffs then stomps out the bedroom. Before Kai could excuse himself, Sehun drapes his arms around Kai’s shoulders and gives him a massive squeeze. Kai returns the embrace with his arms around his waist as he holds on just as tight.

“I love you,” Sehun whispers. 

“You too,” Kai replies a little hurriedly. He sneaks in a quick rut as he gets a hold of Sehun’s ass. 

“Oh gosh, you’re a fucking jerk. Go you jerk. Go jerk off. I’ll be feeding our little Byun some dinner and give him a bone to chew after.” Sehun storms off and Kai even catches the grumpy mutters of, “Doesn't even say  _ I love you _ back properly! Goodness, what do I do with him?” 

In Kai’s defense, they both came twice tonight. They left him while he was asleep. So he thinks it’s fair to get his own personal time and tally things off fairly for the night.

Downstairs, Baekhyun is swinging his feet while he sits on the island counter. The microwave dings just in time for Sehun to take it out for him. Sehun realizes the idiocy his pup truly holds.

“You heated up the pickled veggies. It’s not going to taste good, you know?”

“Oh gosh! What? What now?”

“It’s okay. See how you like it first, and if you don’t, we’ll just give you a new plate.” 

Sehun hands Baekhyun the Korean BBQ rib and he manages to snatch it out of Sehun’s fingers in one immediate go. Sehun gathers a spoon of rice while Baekhyun munches on the bone. His sharp dog teeth manages to nibble on the entire bone as he ends up consuming the entire rib. Sehun, while feeding meat and bones to Baekhyun often, is always astonished with Baekhyun’s eagerness. He pokes the spoon in Baekhyun’s direction and Baekhyun gobbles it up as well. He grabs the pickled vegetables with his hands and shoves it down his throat with a hum. 

“Microwaved tastes fine!” 

“Maybe because there’s doggy treats in there.”

“What! Oh boy!” Baekhyun chirps while scooping both the rice and vegetables into his hand and slurping it into his mouth. 

“This is what happens when you come home late,” Kai says playfully. He places a hand on Baekhyun’s lap and caresses the skin. “Yummy?”

“You bet it is!”

Sehun wraps his arms around Kai from behind, fitting his chin in the crook of Kai’s shoulder. “How was it?”

Kai flushes and bothers not to respond. 

“Gonna tell us about where you’ve been today?”

With cheeks full of food, Baekhyun purses his lips and shakes his head. “Nope!”

“Alrighty then,” Kai mumbles pleasantly. 

Kai reaches for a rib but Baekhyun swats his hand, causing him to wince. Sehun goes over to the pantry and threatens to throw away his snacks. Baekhyun hops off the counter and hugs them both. His hands and face are dirty all over again, this time with sauce and oil.

“Here have a rib! Take it all. Have mercy on my treats!” Baekhyun cries as he pokes the meaty bone at Kai’s face while he attempts to pry the bag of treats from Sehun. 


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun doesn’t throw tantrums often but when he feels as if he is not being treated properly, he is not afraid to speak how he feels. And sometimes he feels as if Kai and Sehun don’t listen to him enough, so finds it necessary to raise his voice and get all pouty. 

“Why can’t I ever go to the shop?!”

Kai and Sehun exchange glances. 

“Neither of you have an answer, do you? This means your points are invalid and you don’t want me to go because I’m a dog.” Baekhyun crosses his arms and flashes them a pitiful smirk. 

“Baekhyun, no that’s not it,” Kai reasons. 

“Actually…”

“Sehun,” Kai warns. 

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun. We really can’t, not because we don’t trust you, but we just have a strict policy. We sell stuff to people. We can’t have…” Sehun trails off, not knowing how to form the right answer for Baekhyun without hurting him even more.

Baekhyun scoffs, “You can’t have me there. I know. I get it. We’ve gone over this for nearly a year. I think I’ve finally got it!”

“Baekhyun, sorry. Please understand,” Kai begs. He tries to place a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder but he flinches away.

Sehun holds Kai’s hand as he intends to say his final statement, “We are sorting things out. Promise. I'm trying to clean back so you can come to work with us. That’s the surprise. I’ve been working on it. Baby, just give us more time.”

There’s no use in arguing anymore because Baekhyun does realize they are making an attempt. And he wants to behave, so he’ll let it go.

Kai and Sehun have been operating their shop from the ground-up for a year now, planning how to deal with the financial part and creating blueprints for their design. They barely opened an actual store in the city a few months ago. Baekhyun always tried to ask them if he could work there too but they always declined. He’s asked if he could at least visit but they refused. He’s never gotten down to the point until today because he’s feeling a bit attached from last night's events. 

Not wanting to keep them for any longer — because it means they just might stay even later — he tells them, “Just please come back at regular time!”

Baekhyun is fine with them being away when he has school. And he was fine the last couple of weeks. But he’s very, very needy after sex and he doesn’t know how much he can take with them being away. He doesn’t get to nibble on Sehun’s shoulder or sit on Kai’s lap while he’s on the swirly work chair. He thinks he’ll cry the moment they walk out of that door. 

“We love you, Baekhyun. We’ll see you in a couple of hours,” Sehun announces while pecking Baekhyun’s forehead. 

Sehun leaves first to load the car with some documents, allowing Kai to give his proper goodbye. 

“You can call me. Call me okay? I know how days like this are. You’re an affectionate pup. I’ll be sure to answer. But listen, you have a minimum of three calls. No more than that. So choose wisely when you want to call.” 

“Okay.”

“Like Sehun said, we love you, pup!” Kai scruffs his hair then kisses his cheek. 

Kai locks the door then shuts it gently. And just like that, Baekhyun races to the front window and physically feels his tail lessen its wagging and his ears drooping. He spots Kai and Sehun backing out of the drive away and vanishing right at the first turn. He slouches on the window bench and plants his head into his palms. 

“My masters aren’t here anymore!” Baekhyun sobs. His shoulders hunch and his fists curl. He lets out a wail then a distressed howling. 

The landline phone starts ringing. He forces himself to go into the kitchen and answer it. 

“Hello?” 

“Just testing. See baby, I’m calling. You’ll call when you need me. Okay?” 

“Okay, Kai. I’m… did you hear my cry for you?”

Kai sighs through the line. “I did. But you’ll be alright. Watch something on television. Sehun said you can go out today again if it’ll make you feel better. Only a few hours Baekhyun, we promise.”

“I know, I know. Goodbye, okay?” Baekhyun hangs up, not wanting Kai to drive while on the phone. 

Baekhyun turns on something to watch like suggested. While he makes himself comfortable by fluffing pillows and arranging them so they surround him, he mutters grumpily, “Stupid dog policy! Stupid customers! Stupid back room that’s so full! Baekhyunnie hates that stupid shop.”

What plays is a cooking show where the contestants are bad cooks who become good chefs. He spends time watching a few episodes while eating popcorn and chocolate bars. He doesn’t realize that two hours have passed and that means only a few more. It must be okay for Baekhyun to call Kai without bothering him, so he does so. 

“Hello?”

“Kai!”

“Baek,” Kai greets happily through the phone, “You sound much better.”

“I just wanted to call and hear you.”

Kai hums. “So, Sehun is currently refilling customer bottles with our laundry detergent. I’m actually slicing up our organic homemade soap. Want to know what I made this time?”

“Ooh, what did you make? And what smell are they buying from him!”

“They’re buying the classic lavender. And my soaps smells like strawberry and cream. Do you want one when you get home?”

Baekhyun tenses up. “No, because it’ll mean I’ll have to bathe eventually with it. No thank you, master.”

“Ah! Okay, Baekie. Is there anything else you needed?”

“I might go out.”

“Be safe then. It’s warm out, you won’t need too many layers.”

Kai hangs up first this time. Baekhyun feels more reassured. 

Baekhyun chirps up, “Time to go to my secret spot!” 

When he marches up the stairs into their bedroom, he sneaks away one of Kai’s scarves and takes one of Sehun’s cosmetic items. He takes his own pair of socks and stuffs it into a tote bag. Baekhyun ties his shoes carefully and starts frantically running to a secret yard that nobody ever goes to. He maneuvers through bright leaves until he spots his dug up hole where he chucks the contents of the bag into. 

This is Baekhyun’s safe spot away from nerves and stress. He keeps all of Kai and Sehun’s items inside here for comfort. Whenever he had a tough day at school he’d visit here, which isn’t too common. But that isn’t the only reason. Much like yesterday, he just comes here for peace. He lost way too much track of time digging it into a bigger hole that he came home late. It’s a secret. He wants to let Kai and Sehun know, but not yet. Maybe today then. 

Baekhyun stays there for less than an hour or so, tidying up the area and creating more piles of leaves around it. This time, he’s sure to dust himself off and wipe his face in case his masters are home before him and want to interfere again. 

When he’s running home through the back way, he spots Chanyeol — that other dog that Sehun is so fascinated by. He growls aggressively before continuing to run off. Stupid Chanyeol trying to steal all of his snacks. 

The driveway does not have the car on it so Baekhyun sighs in content, there is a chance for him to go home and just wipe himself off. He makes himself a quick meal, microwaving one of the frozen pizzas while he picks up the house phone.

Baekhyun calls Kai again.

“Baek! How are you doing?”

“Kai.”

“Yeah?”

“Almost coming home yet?” Baekhyun asks desperately. 

“No, not yet. Sorry, Baekhyun. We’re training some new workers right now.”

“Well, when then? You only said a few hours! Why are you even working on a Saturday?!” Baekhyun whines, so much that it’s straining his throat.

“We left in the afternoon. It’s barely three. We’ll be there, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun whimpers, sensing the edge from his master’s voice. He hears another voice, his other favorite voice.

_“Kai you’re too easy on him. It’s why we have me.”_

_“Sehun. Stop it.”_

_“No! Let me.”_

_“Sehun! Ugh, ow, Sehun get off me. Stop pinching my ear, ow! Hurts, hurts!”_

“Baekhyun? Baby?”

“Hi, Sebongie.”

“Listen, be a good boy and I’ll bring you home some desserts. What would you like? I’ll get you a real sweet treat and something from the dog shop too. Whatever you like, as long as you let us finish work. Anything if you’re good today.”

“Ooh,” Baekhyun says in awe. He places his finger under his chin and ponders for a moment. Quite frankly, he loves those strawberry balls on a stick. They’re quite tasty. And he doesn’t even have to think about what dog treat he wants. “Can I get that gum ball shaped things on that cardboard stick. Sometimes they have sprinkles on it.”

“Ah, babe those are called cake pops.”

“Yeah!” Baekhyun cheers. “And my dog treat, I want smoked beef jerky please. Nothing spicy! But not the mint ones either. Boy, I hate those.”

“Okay, sweetheart. Do we have milk at home?

Baekhyun hops off the counter and takes his pizza out of the microwave then checks the fridge to see half a gallon.

“It’s enough, yep.”

“We’ll see you later. Okay? You’ll be good for us?”

“Definitely!”

 _“Wait, don’t hang up yet!”_ Again, another voice appears in the distance and Baekhyun smiles, glad to know that he’s back to talking to Kai. _“And gosh, you have got to stop bribing him sometimes…_ Baekhyun?”

“Kai?”

“I had a treat I wanted to offer, but it seems like Sehun beat me to it.”

Baekhyun’s ears perk up and his tail wags. More treats and surprises? “What is it!”

“Ah, not important. I’ll see you later.”

“What the heck,” Baekhyun mutters to himself. “Kai! Hello? Kai? Sehun? What, Kai!” They’ve hung up on him.

The pizza is still hot and fresh so he carries it to the living room where he eats, plays sudoku, and leaves on cartoons. His socks go up to his ankles beneath his sweats but he’s still so cold so he gets Sehun’s hoodie from the downstairs closet and puts it on. He spots Kai’s stuffed animal that is actually capable of being warmed up in the microwave so he utilizes that as well and leaves it by his tiny, cold feet. 

“I wonder what Kai wanted!” Baekhyun says to himself.

It’s moments later where he feels his eyes droopy but his iPad gets a ping. He looks at it and spots Kai FaceTiming him. Oh boy, this must be the surprise he thinks. He answers it immediately as he’s filled with happiness but is met with slight darkness.

“Kai?”

“Baekhyun.”

“Uh… huh? Where are you?”

“In the car.”

“What are you doing in there?” Baekhyun asks in confusion. 

Kai groans, making Baekhyun look more carefully at the scene but he just spots black. Well, wait a minute, Kai seems to be shuffling the camera way too much. And then he stops. The sight makes Baekhyun embarrassed and very hot in the cheeks. He covers his eyes but still peeks through his fingers. Kai’s cock is in his hands as he gives it a few rough strokes while showing Baekhyun the mouthwatering view. He adjusts the camera and his hard length is out of sight, making Baekhyun pout. 

“Are you…”

“Yeah, yeah, I want you to join me.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun says quietly. 

While a little nervous, he still jumps up the stairs and gets the lube enthusiastically. He goes into the guest bedroom instead of using their bed because it’s just him and Kai right now. Kai has a policy about not using the bed if it’s only two of them in a party participating in something sexual. They all agree on it but sometimes Sehun doesn’t like it when it’s he and Kai, so Baekhyun lets that slide.

“Get your fingers around your cock, baby.”

“Yes, Kai.” Baekhyun listens as he master instructs. He curls his tiny fingers around his hardening cock as he gives it a few pumps. He lathers a little bit of lube on it for comfortable friction. Kai tells him to squeeze at the base so he does so and whimpers. Kai tells him to massage his balls so he does so and sighs in content. He tries to initiate his own movements but Kai notices and tells him to stop. 

“You’re doing so good, baby.”

“Why are you doing this?” Baekhyun asks truthfully and curiously as he admires the way Kai leans the car seat back and rips his button shirt open.

Kai visibly shrugs. “Wanted to let you know I’ll always be there even if I can’t.” 

Baekhyun lies onto his back and responds, “Okay, please.” 

Kai lets out a huff. “Thinking about your cock inside me right now. Imagining it opening me up. Wanna be fucked by you so good. You wanna fuck me?”

“Yeah, yeah I do,” Baekhyun whimpers, gradually stroking himself at a faster pace.

“I never bottom. Hardly ever. So you’d fuck me while so tight. So tight around you. Bet I’d feel it for days after.” 

Baekhyun squeezes around his cock, feeling the tightening pressure around it like Kai explains. He imagines sinking into Kai, into such a tight heat that he has to pull out slow, only to grind his hips back in gently and slow because Kai is way too tight. He pumps himself shallowly and dangerously slowly, wanting to feel the way he thrusts into Kai with gentle love and care. 

“Good, yes. Kai, Kai, please,” Baekhyun screams high pitched and bothered. 

“But I don’t want you to hold back. Want it so hard, so rough like the animal you fucking are. You’d shove me into the mattress and claim me, pup. Fuck me so hard until you come inside me. Your cum trickling down my hole and down my thighs. Sehunnie will come and wonder what’s this mess all about, once again.”

“Fuck, master. Please, don't stop,” Baekhyun cries. His back arches off the bed as he thrusts into his fists vigorously. His toes curl and his legs begin to tense up, not being able to hold himself in this position much longer. 

“I’d beg for you to come. Come, come, come, because I want your pups, pup.”

Baekhyun comes with a sob of Kai’s name, releasing all over his fingers. He strokes himself to get him off his high but the buzz is still ringing in his head. He feels so hot, feels so good all over. Kai shouldn’t say those things. It really makes him delusional. 

When he looks back at the tablet, he spots Kai pumping himself hurriedly. He hopes he’s coming in a napkin or something because he doesn’t want his master to be embarrassed if he stains his pants. Plus that’s Baekhyun’s favorite shirt on him.

“Are you all done, master?”

Kai bites his lip and shakes his head but Baekhyun senses he’s on the verge. 

Okay, Kai is not done so Baekhyun helps him, “Come for me too, master. Want a taste of your cum. Please, come for me.” 

“Baekhyun, fuck, fuck. Baekhyun,” Kai whimpers. 

Baekhyun thinks he hears him sob too. It’s not often he’s reduced to something so vulnerable. Baekhyun just wants to jump into the screen and give him a bunch of kisses. 

“You alright, Kai?”

“God, so fucking good.”

“Why is that?”

Kai chuckles before burying his face into his palm. He winces in disgust before laughing. Baekhyun gives him time. He’s laughing like crazy. It’s silly but also strange to see him just laugh and laugh and laugh. 

“I'm wearing a plug.”

“What?!” Baekhyun gasps.

“Sehun suggested it this morning when you were having breakfast. He thought you’d like it. God, it vibrates. I feel so stupid.”

“No, it’s okay! Don’t feel like that!”

“Alright, alright,” Kai chuckles. 

Baekhyun pauses. “So… is this my surprise?”

“It was since the start yeah. Wanted to send you a picture and let you go about your day but I hadn’t had time yet. And when Sehun offered snacks, fuck, I had to come in here and give you a piece if my mind.” 

“We’ll fuck when you get home?”

“Nope, I don’t think so. Aren’t you tired? Or don’t you run out of cum? What the hell.”

Baekhyun cheers, “Never! I swear. I mean never! Never tired. I did it the other night too, that's why I was so loose for you last night.”

Kai grins. “Baekhyun, you sly little pup.”

“Yeah. To you eating out Sehun.” 

“Damn, baby.”

“Can’t help it, Kai.”

Kai tilts his head back and takes a few deep breaths before looking back to the camera. He announces, “This was fun Baekhyun. We’ll be home in an hour.” 

“I had fun, too! I love you, master. Thank you so much.” 

Kai says his goodbyes and hopes that the oven is turned off, if Baekhyun turned it on, and hangs up. When he’s off, Baekhyun gasps in his hands, Kai wore a vibrator today. He starts breaking out in a heavy fit of laughter while he kicks his legs in the air. 

Baekhyun feels good. Kai was right, or well Sehun? Because now Baekhyun feels like he could take on the world. He’s not as mopey as he was earlier and he even feels great. Kai made him as happy as he could have all day, even if he did nearly break once. But those last few minutes ago surely made it all up all over again. He’s excited to tackle both of his masters and give them fat smooches in exchange for his goodies. He wants to snatch the food away from Sehun and pull the plug out of Kai. 

There’s only one thing on his mind additionally to all of that, something that is not so positive compared to the other thoughts. 

Baekhyun chose Kai and Sehun, aware of the penalties. There is only one downside, but there are billions of positive factors that the future holds for Baekhyun with two humans. The single downside is a proper family. He can’t give or receive his own litter of hybrid puppies with full humans. That is the single thing he let go in order to be with something other than a dog hybrid. But it’s worth it. 

After EXO, their eco friendly organic cosmetic shop, flourishes a bit more successfully, they’ll be able to settle down and adopt. Baekhyun has talked about it and Sehun and Kai definitely want children. 

Baekhyun knows he’s a few years younger, but knows what he wants with them. He wants to be with them for the rest of his life. Two years with Kai and Sehun doesn’t matter, if it’s too short or not enough. He is certain what he wants with them. It’s to be settled with EXO and adorable children.

It’s almost dark out when Baekhyun prepares them a meal. He makes fried wontons and egg rolls, delighted that the nextdoor neighbor actually had some wrap for it. He knows she always loves making dumplings and brings some over for Kai when she can. Sehun thinks she’s flirting but both Baekhyun and Kai think that she just likes to cook and deliver. 

There’s a gentle knock before the door opens and Baekhyun is like a thunderbolt, standing right in front of the door before they could get inside. 

“Welcome home! Welcome, Kai and Sehun!” 

“Hi baby, hi,” Sehun greets and immediately embraces Baekhyun with two open arms. 

Baekhyun looks to Kai who had two stacks of boxes. He helps him settle it down into the kitchen then kisses him tenderly. 

“What’s all of this?”

“Ah, one box is just some documents I brought in earlier. The other contains tonight’s dinner and your goodies!”

Baekhyun is thrilled, but also a little disheartened. “I actually made some food for you both. Rolled them myself. I guess they can be appetizers since they aren’t going to fill you all up!”

“Thank you, Baeks!” Kai says warmly and brings the basket of fried food over to the coffee table. 

Sehun removes the takeout from the box and lays them on the table too. They have a variety of pastas from the macaroni cheese elbows, to spaghetti, and rotini alfredo pasta. 

They settle together with Baekhyun in the middle as they exchange the three bowls of pasta back and forth while Baekhyun holds his basket of fried wontons and egg rolls.

“We had asian yesterday so we wanted something different,” Sehun mentions. 

“But my… wontons.”

“It’s fine Baekhyun. We’ll still eat it.”

Like Sehun says, Kai ends up taking a bite of the wonton and moans happily. He feeds the other half to Sehun who gives Baekhyun a pat on the back.

Kai gets up to adjust the lighting. As he does so, he whines frustratedly. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Hmm, has anyone seen my house slippers? The wood floor is just too cold at this time of day.”

Baekhyun remains silent. Sehun gives him ideas of where to look but it’s futile for Kai, not being able to find it. 

“We’ll get you some new ones another time,” Baekhyun offers and pats the couch for Kai to sit back on.

Sehun indulges on mostly the Alfredo while he adds, “You know, I actually have a few things, not knowing where they ended up. Like my favorite journal to jot down duties.”

“I recently couldn’t find my bear keychain.” Kai pouts. 

“Oh boy,” Baekhyun chuckles nervously. 

“Have you seen anything, babe?” Kai asks while he places his arm on the backside of the couch, rubbing behind Sehun’s shoulder.

Baekhyun shoves spaghetti into his mouth and mumbles, “N-yope.”

“Hmm. Who could it be?” Sehun mutters cluelessly. 

Baekhyun cracks under Sehun's pouty stare. He munches his food quickly and confesses, “Fine. It was me!” He plops the tray on Kai’s lap and puts his hands up in defense. “I’ve been keeping all your valuables.”

“Why, Baekhyun?” Kai asks with concern.

“Remember when I came home yesterday with tons of dirt and debris on me?” 

Kai laughs. “It was only yesterday.” 

“Yeah, you looked like shit yesterday, what about it?” 

“Sehun!” Baekhyun growls. He grabs Sehun by the hair and shoves his face into his own crotch.

“Ow, ow. Alright!” Sehun whines, poking at Baekhyun’s foot to get him to stop. 

Kai straightens up and pinches Baekhyun’s jaw. He forces Baekhyun to look at him as he interrogates, “Are you selling our things or something Baekhyun? Is someone having a brawl and robbing you of our stuff?”

“No! It’s me.” Baekhyun shakes off Kai’s grip and points at himself. “I have some sort of a safety net for myself. Me. And just me. It’s personal and makes me feel safe when I need to— when I need to feel like just a pup.”

“Aw, Baekhyun.” Kai connects their lips, giving him a soft kiss. He lingers for a moment before pulling away and pushing Baekhyun's hair out of his face. “Home sick?”

“Sometimes, maybe.” 

“In that case, it’s okay if you do. But warn us maybe?” Sehun suggests while he clings by Baekhyun’s side. He gives him a few open mouth kisses before he adds, “Can we see it?”

Baekhyun shifts uncomfortably. “It’s my secret spot.” 

Kai pulls Baekhyun and Sehun into his embrace and says gently, “It’s okay, as long as you come back to us at the end of the day.”

**Author's Note:**

> later update, i really like this relationship a lot that i am going to write a prequel. it meant to be like 1k but end up being 10k then suddenly 14k. anyways, write like how they really got to fall in love with baekhyun together. and why sehun acts this way with bbh. who should be on the receiving end for dp? :o


End file.
